


Nightmares

by BluBoi



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Sad, happy end, minor nsfw reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBoi/pseuds/BluBoi
Summary: Romans job was to vanquish the nightmares.. but he couldnt beat them all.





	Nightmares

**_Everything was quiet._ **

**_  
_ **

 Their young host was asleep. A long day at school quickly tiring the energetic spirit.  The commons were at peace. 

  


 Logic had spread out to relax with a book and steaming mug of coffee, brain finally winding down from the tedious planning and execution of school work.  Meanwhile, Morality was snuggled deep in blankets beside the Teacher trait, watching cute dog videos, a large grin painted on his face as he recounted the feelings of such a fun day.  And Anxiety… Well, he was most likely tucked up in his room, sleeping off the stress. Mind no longer busy trying to keep the poor kid worried about how he acts in front of peers, teachers and friends.

 That left just one fanciful trait, roaming the hallways. Mind buzzing as he made his way down the hall. Being the creative side had its ups and downs, but most times these night-time events were some of his favourites. This was because, at night, Prince got to go to _“Dream-room”_ A large room that bent to his will, allowing his spare creative thoughts to burst free, with little to no limits. Free to create small games and fun chases for the sleeping child to ‘engage’ in as his _‘Brain’_ (I.e Logic) and his _‘Heart’_ (Aka Morality) took a break and relaxed, remembering, sorting through, collecting and processing the events of today. Or, as others would plainly call it, “Dreaming”.

He fixed his sash looking in one of the hallway mirrors, taking a moment to admire himself. Sword freshly sharpened and boots shining. His hair ‘on point’ as always.   With a satisfied grin, he made it to the end of the hall. The thin outline of a door revealing itself further as he approached.   He cleared his mind of as many thoughts as he could. He knew from experience entering with too many ideas could cause some rather _strange_ things to occur, and tonight he had luckily remembered.  His hand hooked around the golden knob and he gave it a turn, pushing the rather heavy door inwards with a grunt.

* * *

****

**_Darkness…_ **

****

That’s all he could see as he stepped into the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. _‘No wonder it was heavier than usual.’…_ He blinked repeatedly, trying to see something in the shadows that covered his vision. ‘ _What on earth..?’_ He attempted a breath, cold hitting his nose and flooding in to lungs. He spluttered, breathing, almost having to spit, it back out. Completely against re-experiencing the icky sensation he held onto what little air he had. Carefully reaching out, waving his hand in front of him, and trying not to walk into anything as he moved further into the void. It was dense, His hand moved slowly, almost caught in the strange cloud of black. It was if he was in something like jelly… and yet, he wasn’t.  

Perplexed by the odd change in the room, He tried to think about a light or the sun. Just _something_ to rid the room of the obscuring black, but unlike usual, this room was out of his control. The once malleable are, unwilling to change via his command. The greenery he was getting so used to seeing, now a dull and black emptiness.

He felt panic itch at his brain. His stomach back-flipping in anticipation. Clearly, tonight’s dream was **_not in his control._**

 

Abruptly silencing his thoughts, a claw cut across his cheek, he reeled backwards. Caught off guard, and as a result, almost falling over. Only kept on his feet by the claw hooking onto his sash tugging him upright as it tore itself away.  His hand instinctively reached for his weapon, the other quickly feeling for and cradling the fresh dripping wound. He winced as the warmth ran down his arm, removing and shaking his hand, wiping the liquid off with a grimace.

After regaining composure he unsheathed his sword, the quiet metal noise almost deafening. He started walking in a fighter’s stance.     _“Come out Beast!”_

In return, a thunderous roar hit his ears, the pile of black surrounding him seeming to move as the sound hit him.  Looking around he further raised his weapon, prepared for another strike. Light pierced his vision, red hot flames licking at his legs as he jumped back, barely escaping injury.  The darkness had practically spilt, revealing the usual forest that he was so used to.

He charged forward out into the daylight.

* * *

Then he saw **_it_**.

A large shadowy creature, stood feet above him, large teeth bursting from its mouth. Heavy thick black dripping from its fangs. Its black ‘fur’ coating moving like smoke. Its back straighten, bony spikes popping out of plates along its spine menacingly, as it let out another howl. Prince watched, unmoving. Its fur bristling as it lowed closer to the floor, sniffing. Its large mitts thumping to the floor, making it quake. Wobbling, Prince took the moment to examine it closer, eyes catching on the wedge of his sash in the monsters ‘paw’ that was now firmly planted on the ground. His own crimson shining on the talons in the sunlight. Its head slowly rose, bright red eyes landing on the trait, penetrating into the royal’s soul. Its face was void of skin, the smoke life fur stretching across chunks of bone in thin tendrils. Most of its skull visible.  

Now balanced on all fours it lashed out at him, sharp nails missing by inches. Prince waved his sword, only just nicking the wrist of the beast. The beast retracted its paw with a hiss.

The royal broke into a sprint.  He ran from the gloom, trying to get behind the creature.  Its neck audibly cracked as it followed him, another screech tearing from its throat. Prince’s heart beat wildly. This was unlike other beasts. Almost like a cat as it stalked. The beast moved, turning very slowly, body mostly still as it followed its ‘prey’.  Eyes still looked onto his target, it blindly reached out for one of the large trees surrounding them. The ground rumbling as it was violently torn out of its home in the dirt.

Prince’s ears only just picked up on the whoosh. Tree flying mere meters over his head as he ducked for cover, sword over his head to protect himself. He breathed heavily, looking around as he straightened.  His sash was torn, his legs were burning. He held his sword close, looking at the creature. Whose gaze seemed to slice right though him.  

Prince swung again as another claw flew at him, this time more successful in his aim. It sliced through the smoke, splitting the odd leathery flesh, causing more of the weird black substance to ooze from the sizeable cut. It pulled back, clutching its own paw with a loud hurt whine.

It swiped out with its other paw, and the same thing happened, Prince hitting it even harder. Still moaning it almost seemed to smile. Its tail, unseen before now, whipped out at him. Reflexes intact, Prince bashed back the thin fur covered spike that flew at him. It missed his chest sliding down the sword. Unfortunately flying out of his grasp at the force. The spike ramming deep into his leg, dragging him to the ground and a few meters along.  His wounded face further cut by twigs and rocks as it pulled him through the grass until it was dislodged.

As it did so, Prince screamed.  He looked down, eyes wide in both panic and fear. Wounds like this weren’t supposed to be so painful… Wounds like this were just _‘fake’  ‘imaginary’ Just_ a figment of his host’s mind. But this one.

Felt so, so real.

Tears streamed into the earlier wound causing further stinging. He held his leg, watching as the black fog lingered from where the spike was. Swirling around the blood that poured from it.   Prince dragged himself backwards, grabbing his dropped sword. He didn’t even bother trying to stand, the pain already engulfing any other thoughts. He held the sword close. Looking up at the beast and leaving the black smoke began to seep into his wound unnoticed.  The numb in his leg unable to let him feel as the cold slither into his blood. Taking a moment Prince re-evaluated his choices. He pushed against the ground, pain sparked behind his eyes as he began, moving his other leg slowly into a crouch, attempting to stand. The beast had stopped. Paws resting as it just _.. Watched him_ …

* * *

 

His leg seized. Grasped by an indescribable cold. The standing posting he had managed to get into instantly crumbling as pain pulsed through his leg and up his frame. He collapsed to the side, now staring into the large void, extremely vulnerable as he faces away from the beast. The swilling void seemed to move in circles as he watched, forced to close his eyes as nausea hit him.

Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, he tried once to push himself up.  Almost instantly failing he clutched his waist. The cold sensation moved further up his legs. The muscles in his abdomen tensed painfully and His breath became erratic.

The black continued to move further through him, seeping into his lungs, causing him to cough and splutter. Spiting up wads of black goo.   His vision was swimming with specks of black and white.

Although dizzy, He tried once again to rise.  He could have sworn the beast laughed, a sharp but gentle claw pushed against his back, causing him to bend and flop back onto the hard earth. Effectively winding him.

He was slowly being pushed down upon, ribs cracking as he was gradually being crushed. His pained screams piecing the silence around them.  He tried to move, oxygen was barely getting in now. His vision black, as his brain throbbed. His strained breaths leaving him in small gasps.

Things were fading to black.

Every inch of his being ached. Every muscle screamed.   Every inch just _hurt._

And then…It all faded. Bright white engulfed everything…

**Bright white that erased everything.**

**Everything was disappearing.  
 _Everything including… Prince._**

  


* * *

Tight throat. A loud yelp. Frantic feet coming down creaky wood stairs.

**_A Nightmare._ **

****

* * *

  


Sunlight shone into his wet blurry eyes. Coating his baby blue room in soft morning light. _“Thomas? Thomas, honey?”_ The young child whimpered in response, patting heavily as he clutched the blanket in his arms. Warm tears running off his soft skin. The door swung open wider, a figure rushing over to him.  He leant into the warmth that soon engulfed him.   _“Shhh… It’s alright… You’re ok…”_   Thomas shook his head, burying his face into his mother’s chest. _“I-It was an n-nightmare… t-there was a b-big beast and I- I was all al-alone”_ His mother lifted his head gently, rubbing the tear tracks away with a delicate thumb. _“It was just a nightmare Thomas. You’re not alone now.”_

She looked over to his rather tidy-ish desk, papers and books stacked neatly beside a pencil case. A few figures of various Disney characters lined up and a couple of loose drawing equipment strew about.  Hugging him a little more, she eventually got up and grabbed his case and a drawing book. She ruffled his hair as she spoke “ _Why don’t you make the dream better then, hm? Draw a friend who helps you.”_ Rubbing his itchy noes Thomas quickly took the items laying them out on his bed.   His mother chuckled “ _I’ll go make you some breakfast, do pancakes sound good?”_ Thomas nodded his hand already scribbling onto the page. _“Yes please!”_  Kiss mother kissed him lightly on the forehead _“Good. When they’re ready I’ll call you down stairs, keep an ear out.”_ He sat up and gave her anther small hug, peaking her on the cheek _“Yeah, thanks mum!”_

His mother left the room and Thomas was soon muttering out the story to himself, hand moving fluidly along the paper. _“I c-can make a brave knight…..”_

**_~~Meanwhile.  (Back in the mindscape)~~ _ **

Anxiety was standing sleepily in the commons, rubbing at his eyes wearily. Having been alerted by the panic of his host, he was soon awake and groggily adding to the fearful thoughts the child had. However, as soon as the host had been hugged Anxiety’s voice weakened. Soon enough the boy was happier, leaving anxiety to let out a relaxed sigh, as he curled up on the floor, wrapped in his bed’s quilt. The host’s mother always did seemed to sooth him.  

Morality chuckled as he entered, looking at the younger side.  “ _You alright there kiddo?”_ Anxiety mumbled through the layers of bedding _“‘M fine… Thomas had a nightmare…”_  Morality froze up. _“A nightmare?”_ At that same moment, Logic showed up, fixing his glasses as he entered, already clean and dressed and ready for the day. “ _A nightmare, Bad thoughts and images created by the mind to deal with feelings and experiences that happened throughout the day.”_ He chirped, looking at Morality almost smugly. However, Morality was pale, and without another word, he dashed down the hallway.Logic seemed to catch on, swiftly walking down the hall after the father trait. _“What on earth is the matter Morality?”_ The distraught trait shook his head in response, calling down the hallway.   _“Roman??”_   No response returned. Logic took a moment before walking back a few paces and opening the royal’s door.  His eyes scanned the room. The fanciful side was not there.

It was empty and silent and the bed was _defiantly_ not slept in. He nodded, composing himself as he turned around, Morality was staring at the end wall of the hallway.  He swiftly walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. “ _Morality. What’s the matter? Where’s Roman?_ He tried to sound concerned, his eyes glimmering with a hint of worry.   Morality pointed at the door is voice low _“The Dream room…“_

At his mention the door shimmered into view, mildly starting the teacher trait beside him.   _“Dream room? Is this something I should know about?”_   Morality was reaching for the knob, shaking his head lightly. _“Not really Lo, It’s more for the creative sides, being ‘logic’ you don’t really apply much in here… and before you ask, I only know cause I’m the oldest so I get to have all the secrets.”_ He tried for a bubbly chuckle but the noise didn’t come out and his smile was just a little strained. Logic nodded processing the data. “ _Alright… So I’m assuming this is where prince lets go of other farfetched ideas that he has that are, extremely ‘illogical’ then?”_   Morality nodded. _“Yup… and if what you just said was right… this may be a little. Dangerous.”_ The door swung open slowly, Morality barely having to push on it.   The clearing was dull and gloomy, the trees gone from green to sad shades of orange and brown, to having no leaves at all.

Morality stepped forward slowly. Logic peered in, before following. _“Well it’s not as bad as I expected.”_  He said as he inspected the area with his gaze. Morality hummed in response also looking around.  The room was extremely quiet and rather empty sides a few trees, Logic was predominantly focused on the large whole, half roots sticking out from the disaster of raised up ground. Morality however had spotted it. A bright white thing laying in the clearing. _“Logan look!”_ He pointed, tugging the others shoulder.  Before he could respond he was being forcefully pulled by a rather determined father.

Logic turned slowly, suddenly concerned when the tugging came to a stop. He let out a quiet gasp.

 _“Roman?”_ Morality was now crouched down… Beside a pale, bloody Prince. His chest was covered in crimson. Face far too white. Black leaking from his leg. His chest wasn’t moving at all.Moralitys thumb stroked over the cold flesh. 

Prince was a mess… and his eyes… 

Were peacefully shut.

* * *

  


_“Thomas darling, they’re ready!”_ Thomas’s hand moved a little faster as he finished colouring with the bright red.   _“Coming!~”_ He throws pencils at his case. Picking up his drawing and quickly running down the hall and leaping down the stairs giddily.

He slides into his seat just as the fresh plate is put before him, Sweet gooey maple running down the flat golden pile. He placed the picture beside him face down. _“Thanks mum!”_ Were his last words before he began to eat, pancakes slowly disappearing with quiet happy noises.

Eventually, Pancakes eaten, belly full, and fingers less sticky, Thomas ran up to his mother, who was now relaxing on the couch. He held out the picture ecstatically.   _“Look, look, mum. I drew a knight to slay the mean old beast!”_   She lifted the drawing looking at it closer, she used her other arm to side hug him. _“It’s beautiful…now your nice and safe… And to whom do I ow the thanks?”_ She askes, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Thomas puts a finger to his chin thinking. _“Roman! Valiant knight of the kingdom of Disney!”_

_  
_

* * *

Logic was holding back the urge to vomit when he was further blinded by the white light radiating from the corpse beside him, forcing him to turn further away. Morality let out a quiet noise of surprise before cuddling up behind him, just as confused, burning his wet eyes into his shirt.  


However, the light vanished as fast as it came, the smell of copper vanishing from the air.   A quiet thud was heard.

* * *

Logic was the one to risk turning his head awkwardly around the father trait currently attached to him.  His throat seemed to close up as he tried to question what he now saw.

A fresh white robe… Untorn sash. Shining sword firmly in his hilt.

_”Prince?”_

_Morality sniffled, legging go and looking at him with wide eyes. “PRINCEY!”  He latched onto him, having to confirm by touch he was real, having only moments before been holding his lifeless palm. Tears leaked from his eye as he held him closer, peppering his face with light kisses._

_Prince’s royal chuckle echoed through the forest. Birds began tweeting again. The forest instantly seeming more lively._

_“In the flesh!”_  

  


* * *

Although he wouldn’t admit it, Logan too had to wipe his not so dry eyes as they walked out of the dream room. Prince already valiantly retelling his terror and peril. Logic soon sighing at the amount of over dramatic pauses and hand gestures, while Morality watched concerned but eagerly.

* * *

Soon enough, it was like it never happened… They all swore Anxiety was never told, being so close to the Prince and already panicked enough, that he was never informed of the events that Prince somehow died in the nightmare filled room. 

  


As for the others. Well, it was never spoken off. Instead treasured in warm hugs while they enjoyed fun movie nights.  Cute pillow fights in the mornings. Giggle filled banters in the kitchen while they cooked and ate.  Hot and heated nights behind closed doors… and soft kisses in the hallways.  

**_For all they cared.  It may of just simply, been a dream._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
